Conventionally, portable-type disk players and vehicle-mounted type disk players have been proposed. In recent years, there have been proposed disk players capable of reproducing both an 8-cm disk and a 12-cm disk (see JP-A 2001-143352). Further, there have been proposed disk players capable of reproducing a DVD, as well as a CD.
In such the disk players, there is a need for a mechanism to prevent foreign substances such as a telephone card, and others, from being inserted into a player main body.
Further, in such the disk players, during ejecting, an operation for raising a clamper for clamping the disk is performed, and in a case that the clamper is positioned by abutting a tip-end side (a portion raised most highly) of the clamper against a chassis upper plate, the clamper, if a force of the abutment is large, may be caused to be bent.
Further, in such the disk players, it is desired that a transition to an ejecting state is made after an optical pickup can be surely placed at an information recording area on an innermost area of the disk. Further, specifically, in reproducing the DVD, it is required that the optical pickup be made to be moved accurately in parallel with a disk surface.
Further, in such the disk players, the optical pickup, while fixed in other states, is movable when a disk is reproduced. Incidentally, a driving power of a motor is switched between for moving the optical pickup and for clamping the disk. It is required that a timing of switching the driving power from for clamping the disk to for moving the optical pickup occur concurrently with a timing of releasing a state that the optical pickup is fixed and it is desired to be formed of a simple mechanism.
Further, in such the disk players, in consideration of use at locations where impacts or vibrations can occur, particularly in cases of the vehicle-mounted type disk players, it is required to bring these disk players into an elastically-supported state in order to prevent impacts, etc., from being transferred to the reproducing portion. Further, when a disk is being transferred into the disk player, it is required to prevent the disk from abutting against a transfer roller due to the impacts, etc. The mechanism is required to include a small number of components and be simple, in order to make the disk player compact and save a cost.